Diagnostic catheters and guide catheters are commonly used to facilitate the diagnosis and treatment of vascular diseases such as coronary artery disease and peripheral vascular disease. Balloon catheters are commonly used to treat vascular disease by dilating stenotic lesions. Treatment and diagnostic catheters and other medical devices are often advanced distally over a guidewire or a distal protection device having a stop. Often, the distal tips of medical devices such as catheters are soft and flexible to reduce trauma to vessel walls. However, if the catheter is used on a guidewire or other device that has a stop, the distal end of the medical device may ride up on or become engaged with the stop. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs and methods for making and using medical devices which alleviates this problem and still reduces potential trauma to vessel walls.